1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ignition systems for internal combustion engines and, more particularly, to an improved digital automotive ignition for providing higher performance and increased noise immunity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern ignition systems are designed to optimize engine performance. One such ignition system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,785, assigned to the assignee of the present application. The system of the '785 patent provides enhanced timing circuitry to optimize spark timing and improve engine performance. The embodiment of the system disclosed in the '785 patent is embodied in analog circuitry using a single shot flyback transformer with SCR (silicon controlled rectifier) switches. While the system of the '785 patent provides improved performance over prior ignition systems, it is desirable to provide yet further enhancements to engine performance.